Solar Lives
by may of rose
Summary: Come with Sailor Moon Bella and the rest of the Sailor Scouts as they battle the evil nag a verse monsters and have a little Cullen fun on the side! Short, fun, action-packed chapters with weekly updates!
1. Chapter 1

**Solar Lives**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 1**

**Introduction**

Oh, hi! My name is Bella Swan. Isabella, legally. I am a sixteen-year-old resident of the small town of Forks, Washington. For the past two years, I've lived here with my father in the two-story house I was born in. I used to live with my Mom, but when she and ballplayer boyfriend Phil tied the knot, I left town so she could be happy.

I'm now a junior at Forks High School, which is as small as it sounds. I like to study but wish that I could take more English classes and just read all day long. That would be heavenly.

Oh, there's the bell. Time for lunch!

**Bella P.O.V.**

I headed for the lunchroom and felt a tugging on my arm.

"Guess what I heard!" my friend Jessica squealed. Before I could answer, she cut me off. "We have new students starting! Apparently they are all from Alaska, all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife." She lowered her voice. "I heard she can't have children, so they adopted them all." Then she shook her head. "I wonder what's wrong with them."

I rolled my eyes. "Jess, just because they are adopted doesn't mean there is something wrong with them. Stop with that backwater nonsense and grow the hell up!" _She can be so stuck up_, I thought to myself.

"But Bella," she continued, "it's weird that they are all together, I mean 'together together.' Like dating each other."

"Jess, they're not related to each other so they aren't doing anything wrong."

She finally got the hint that I didn't care and stopped talking.

But the silence didn't last because as I walked into the lunchroom, my Mom called.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hi Sweetie! I've got some news for you!" My mother said excitedly. "I'm retiring from being a Sailor Scout, and I would like you to take over my job as Sailor Moon!"

"I always knew this day would come," I said with pride. "So, yes! Yes, I will become the next Sailor Moon, just like my mom and grandma before me."

"Oh, I am so glad!" My mother gushed. "Serena would be so proud of you, Bella."

"I know."

We talked for a bit more, and then I hung up the phone.

Being Sailor Moon is literally in my blood. My grandmother, Serena, was the original Sailor Moon. Then she had Renee, and they fought together as Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini-Moon. At the time, my mother's nickname was Reine. Later, when Selena retired, Reine became Renee who became Sailor Moon.

Now it was my turn.

My heart did happy flips inside me, and then I made my first major decision as Sailor Moon.

I called Charlie.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked immediately. "You never call from school."

"I'm fine, Dad." _I'd better start slow_. "Mom is flying in tonight from Florida at ten. Can we go pick her up?"

"Of course, we can. It is a Friday, after all."

"Good." I didn't know what that meant, but I'd told him all he needed to know for now. "Thanks, Dad."

I finally finished my call and went in the lunch room. As I sat down at my regular table with my friends, the whole room suddenly got quiet.

I turned around and looked into the faces of the most beautiful people I had ever seen. _These must be the Cullens_, I thought to myself.

Soon I started hearing people talking about them and not in a good way. Why was everyone so jealous of them? They may be beautiful, but they were also vampires. Any good Sailor Scout would know that immediately.

I decided to learn more about them and knew exactly who to ask.

"Jess, what are their names?" I whispered.

"The big one is Emmett, and the blonde bombshell is Rosalie, his girlfriend. The little dark-hair girl is Alice; she is with the blonde guy that looks like he is in pain, Jasper. Then there's Edward. He doesn't date," Jessica added.

"How do you know that?" I asked her curiously.

"I have a cousin who lived near them in Alaska. She said he never even talked to a girl, let alone date one. I bet he believes he is just too good for us," she snorted.

Maybe she was just bitter. "There is nothing wrong with being single," I said. "You don't need another person in your life to be happy, Jess. How many times have I told you that?"

"Forty-nine thousand." Jessica laughed, as sarcastic as ever.

We finished our lunch and then walked to our next class. I had Junior Biology while Jess had Trigonometry.

"So, I'll call you tonight about the Homecoming game," Jess reminded me.

_Oops_. "Um, my Mom is coming in town tonight," I said slowly, "so call tomorrow, okay?"

"Fine! Have it your way!" She huffed and walked off down the hall.

_Drama Queen, much?_

As I walked into Biology, I saw someone sitting at my table.

A someone who was none other than Edward Cullen.

_Great_, I thought. _I have a lab partner now._

I've never had a lab partner. No one ever wanted to be my partner for some reason. It might have been my lack of motor skills or my tendency to trip over my own two feet. Or I could be completely wrong.

Either way, Edward Cullen was sitting at my table, and he appeared to be smiling at me.

I straightened up and made my decision.

_Here goes nothing…_

**(A/N: I am an established author in the Fanfiction and Coffee Shop forums. But I have Dyslexia, so my reading, writing, and spelling is poor. I use voice recognition software to make it easier to write my stories for the forums.**

**My Betas for this story are TwilightFann1969 and ladylibre.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**May of Rose)**


	2. Chapter 2

Solar Lives

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 11

Leah P.O.V.

As our plane flew into Mexico, I looked over at Jacob. He was sitting across from me and grinning from ear-to-ear.

I smiled at his happiness. Sometimes I still couldn't believe my life.

First I turned into a werewolf at the age of thirteen. While my girlfriends were obsessing about boys and bras, I was running around the forest on all fours covered in gray fur.

And then, just when I was getting used to that, last week I became a Sailor Scout! Sailor Saturn, to be exact.

"I am so excited to be in Mexico!" Jacob said, pulling me out of my thoughts. He was my imprint, my mate for life. "You know I've never been outside of the States before."

"Yes, I know," I said with a smirk. "You've only told me about a hundred times."

He was so happy that he could only grin at me, his brown eyes warm with love.

I wanted to play mad, but I couldn't stay mad at Jake. He had imprinted on me that day, too, so our bond was doubly strong.

We finally landed in Mexico City, one of the biggest cities in Mexico as well as its capital. We got off the plane and walked off the runway.

"I think this is a good place to look for Slew," I said as we entered the hangar.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob agreed.

I took out my nag a verse tracker and turned it on. It was designed to pick up the DNA from any nag a verse monsters nearby so we Sailor Scouts could find and fight them.

Sailor Mercury designed it to look like a small calculator so she could still carry it around when she was just Angela. Personally I think she spent a little too much time watching Star Trek when she was younger.

We walked around the city with the tracker for hours, looking for any trace of Slew. I hadn't transformed yet, and with our darker hair and skin, we blended in nicely with the crowd. We looked and walked and looked some more.

And we found nothing.

"Man, I wish this went faster," I sighed. "I mean, this is really time-consuming."

"Let me try it, babe," Jacob said as he reached for it.

"You do that," I said as we approached a bench in a town square. "I need to sit down."

I sat down and was getting ready to lean back and relax when the damn machine went off.

Really?

"He's at a local school," Jacob said as he read the screen. I took the tracker from him and read the map. Slew was only a few miles away, and I wanted to get this fight over with.

"Let's go!" I said.

We ran toward Frog Secretary Catholic High School where Slew was supposed to be. The name was a little weird, but I didn't have time to think about it much. As soon as the school came into view, we saw it being attacked by Slew and his Mortar of Fire.

I held up my transformation pen. It looked like a regular black ink pen but had a ball on top with the Roman sign of Saturn on it.

"Saturn planet star power!" I cried. Then I turned into Sailor Saturn.

Jacob P.O.V.

Damn!

Leah was already hot as a chick who could turn into a wolf, but a chick-turned-wolf-turned-Sailor Scout?

Unbelievable hotness.

From her black and dark blue outfit to her laced-up, knee-high boots, I was excited for a few reasons.

And as I ran in behind her for the fight, I hoped that Leah would be excited about the surprise I had for her.

She wasn't the only one who could be a superhero.

Slew P.O.V.

Everything had been going well. Queen Hair Wet would have been very pleased with my progress.

And then all of a sudden, a line of black rings came shooting at my fire monster.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Who goes and does this?"

"I do!" a female shouted from across the courtyard. "I am Sailor Saturn! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil in this world. And that means you!"

"And so do I!" said a muscular man in a ridiculous green bean costume. "I am The Green Bean!"

He put his hands on his hips and flexed, and I caught a surprised smile on Sailor Saturn's face.

The Green Bean winked at her, causing her to blush, and I realized what was going on.

This foolish green man was mated with the young Sailor Scout.

I wanted to laugh at the stupidity of his costume—a green bean…really?—but there was no time for that.

I had a battle to win!

I hurled some blue nag a verse energy at them.

"Saturn rings of destruction!" Sailor Saturn called. Then she tossed more black rings at my monster. The fire monster was destroyed and turned back into a book of matches.

That pissed me off.

"Why, you little…" I growled as I ran toward her.

Then The Green Bean tossed a child's jumprope at me. It even had white tassels on the ends.

I was so busy laughing at his silly weapon that I got all tied up in it.

Then Sailor Saturn said, "Saturn explosion!"

Uh-oh.

A big ball of black energy came right at me.

Then I knew nothing more.

Leah P.O.V.

"Slew is dead!" I shouted. "I killed him!"

I was proud of myself, glad that I destroyed that evil nag a verse monster before he ruined this school.

But I wasn't as happy as I thought I should be. Because I killed someone. And that made me really sad.

Oh well. This was war. And it was what I had to do.

"Let's go home," I said to Jacob as I forced a smile. "I have to go to school tomorrow."

**(A/N: A big thank you to my Beta, ladylibre, for her help.**

**As always, please review. Thanks!**

**May of rose.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Solar Lives**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 3

**Bella P.O.V.**

"This is your communicator to contact all the other Sailor Scouts that are out there," Renee explained. The girl talk was over—thank goodness—and it was time to get down to Sailor business. "They are Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto. As Sailor Moon, you are their leader and responsible for them all."

"Wow," I whistled in admiration. "The eight of them plus me makes nine. That's a lot!"

"It is, but you can handle it," my mother smiled. "Your job as leader is to keep everyone organized in their home countries. Most of the Scouts live here, but Sailors Uranus and Neptune live in Japan. Do you understand so far?"

I nodded. "What else do I need to do?"

"Your most important job is to make sure that the impure silver crystal does not end up in the hands of the nag a verse," Renee said soberly.

"Most likely, that will be your hardest job."

"I know the crystal is powerful," I said slowly, "but why is that so important? I mean, how much power does it have?"

Renee lowered her voice. "If pushed to the max, the power in the impure silver crystal is equivalent to thousands of suns exploding at one time."

My mouth fell open as I tried to comprehend what Renee had said. Then I was surprised by a harsh chuckle from the door.

"That is why I always was scared of your Mom, Bella," Charlie said. "She was just too much for me."

"Ha-ha, Dad," I smirked. "So are you going to be scared of me now?"

Charlie's face turned red, and the whole room filled with laughter.

Shortly after that, we all went to bed. Renee stayed in my room, and I slept on the couch, wanting to make sure I could say goodbye to my mom before her flight home.

**Edward P.O.V.**

After the family meeting, I went hunting because Alice saw me "stalking Bella" as Emmett would say. I smiled at that description. In some ways, I was a stalker, but I would only ever be hers.

Once I finished draining the deer, I ran at vampire speed to Bella's house. By then, everyone was asleep, so I crawled in Bella's window to watch her sleep. How shocked was I to see her mother lying there instead!

Good thing she was wearing long, flannel pajamas.

I crept downstairs, hoping I had guessed right, and sure enough, Bella was curled up on the couch. I sat in the armchair across from her and spent the night watching her dreams.

Reluctantly, just before dawn of the next day, I slipped out the front door and ran home. I didn't want to leave, but I didn't want to get caught. Besides, I knew that if I didn't change my clothes, Alice would be on my back.

"I had another vision that Bella is going to be my best friend soon," Alice chirped as she sped into my room. She was jumping up and down like a Ping-Pong ball on steroids, and I just shook my head at her.

"That's nice that you're getting a new friend," I smiled and patted her on the head. "I'm happy that my getting a mate is also good for you."

"Do not patronize me, Edward," Alice pouted as she walked away.

"Well, stop acting like a two-year-old, Alice," I replied.

"When is there a time when she doesn't act like a two-year-old?" Emmett bellowed from downstairs.

"Who asked you, you big oaf?" Alice shouted back. Esme was laughing at us from her room, and I could hear in Alice's thoughts that she wasn't really mad.

I grabbed my car keys and flew back downstairs to my car. I actually owned a few cars, but the silver Volvo was my "everyday car." The Aston Martin Vanquish was a special occasion car, the kind of car Bella deserved to ride in.

As if she could read my mind, Rosalie decided to drive her BMW to school today, just in case I wanted to drive Bella home. I was touched by Rosalie's gesture and smiled as she climbed into her car. Maybe she would get over her problems with Bella…

Then I heard her thoughts and changed my mind. She wasn't taking her car for my benefit—she just didn't want to be in the same car as Bella.

Typical. Petty. Rosalie.

I let it go for the moment. I did not have time to argue with Rosalie about her self-importance. Without a word to her, I got into the Volvo and drove to school.

**Bella P.O.V.**

After saying goodbye to my Mom at the house, I drove to school in my well-worn truck from the Fifties. Charlie had bought it for me as a "welcome home" gift, and although it was old and noisy, I loved it.

When I got to school, I was surprised to see Edward Cullen waiting at the front doors. He seemed to ignore everyone who walked by him, so I was even more shocked when he smiled at me.

"Hello again, Bella." His smooth voice purred. "I don't think I introduced myself to you properly yesterday. I am Edward Cullen."

I was surprised that he didn't call me 'Isabella' like everyone else always did. "How do you know my name?" I asked.

"I think everyone knows everyone else's name," he grinned. Then he lowered his voice. "But I also have a secret: I can read minds."

I gasped softly as he kept whispering in my ear. "I know what you are, and I know that you know what I am. So we have no secrets now."

I was stunned. By his beauty, by his boldness, and by his apparent interest in me. But it was my turn to speak. "You're right," I admitted in an equally quiet voice. "I know you're a vampire."

"And so is everyone else in my family," he added. "They can hear your whispers, but only I can hear your thoughts."

"Good to know," I smiled. "So then, I guess you also know that I am Sailor Moon?"

"Yes." He smiled a dazzling crooked smile at me. "Congratulations on getting your powers, by the way."

"Thank you," I sighed in a semi-normal voice. I was getting too warm standing so close to him, so I started walking to class. To my surprise, he fell in step next to me.

"Bella," he began slowly, "I would like to know if I could drive you home tonight…and to school tomorrow."

I forgot all about my truck. "Yes," I beamed. "I would like that very much."

With my mind on my ride home with Edward, the rest of the day passed very slowly. I thought I was going to explode if I didn't get a good distraction.

So imagine my joy when at lunch time, Angela pulled me to the side. "I know you're Sailor Moon," she smiled. "And the reason I know is because I am Sailor Mercury."

"That's awesome!" I hugged her and tried to speak softly as we returned to the lunchroom. "You can be in charge of the Sailor Scout meetings. I trust your judgment, so decide when you want to have them and just let everyone know."

After that, there was one other noteworthy thing that happened.

As Edward and I were walking toward his Volvo—he told me that Alice had driven my truck home for me—I received a text from an unfamiliar number. I knew that Edward could read my mind, so I quickly decided not to open it until I was alone.

So after he dropped me off and I had dinner with Charlie, I went upstairs, did my homework, and checked my phone. And I was shocked by what the message said.

"I HEAR YOU'RE SAILOR MOON. I'M SAILOR MARS. GUESS THAT MEANS I HAVE TO LIKE YOU NOW."

I almost chuckled at her bluntness.

My life as Sailor Moon was about to get a lot more interesting.

**(A/N: I have Dyslexia, so as always, please review this story.**

**May of Rose.)**


	4. Chapter 4 :

**Solar Lives**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 4

**Edward P.O.V.**

A new day had begun.

I was sitting in the rocking chair in Bella's room, watching her sleep.

I wanted to say "Good morning" to her, say anything to her. But I also didn't want to disturb her, so I waited.

Eventually I watched her awaken out of her slumber. She was beautiful, even half-asleep.

And then I saw the recognition in her eyes that she was not alone in the room.

"Moon external crystal power!" Bella cried.

And there, right in front of my startled face, she transformed into Sailor Moon. I was shocked but extremely happy. She was even more beautiful in her role of protector of the universe.

"Bella," I asked with a smile, "Aren't you overreacting just a little to my presence in your room?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, as her cheeks flamed red. "I guess, just a little. But I thought you were a nag averse monster." She lowered her voice. "I'm sorry, Edward."

"It's okay. I love your blush," I said as I walked over to her. "You look so hot right now, Bella. I just want to…" Then, as I remembered the time and where we were, I said, "Charlie will be awake soon, and we need to go to school."

"You're hot, too," Bella said, blushing even harder. "I mean…" Blushing still. "I like you, too."

I didn't know what to say, so I just stood there.

"Moon reverse," Bella said as I stared. And with that, she returned to her normal form. She just looked so pretty and perfect that I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I am in love with you, Bella," I said, my smile hiding my nervousness. "And I think you're hot no matter what you look like, my love."

"Oh wow," Bella sighed. "I think…I think I am falling in love with you," she said softly. "But I've never been in love before, so I don't know how that really feels." She seemed sad when she said this.

"That's okay," I said as I lifted her chin. "No rush and no hurry. We'll just go with the flow and see where this goes, okay?"

She relaxed and smiled. "Okay."

We stared at each other for a while, lost in thoughts of love and what we meant to each other. Then Bella stepped back to start getting ready for school. I watched her and was surprised when she looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"There have been sightings of nag a verse activity in Seattle. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, and I are going to investigate. Do you want to come with us?"

"Who?" I was confused. "You're talking like I know these people."

"You do," she smiled. "Angela Weber is Sailor Mercury, and your sister Rosalie is Sailor Mars."

"Oh." I didn't want to show how surprised I was, but at least that explained why Rosalie seemed so different lately. I wondered if Emmett knew her secret…

"So are you coming?" Bella asked again.

"Yes. But may I fight alongside you?"

She blushed and nodded. I would never get tired of her blushes. "But just so you know, Emmett is coming too."

So he did know about Rose. "That will make things interesting," I said. Emmett was a great fighter but also like a clown and a big kid rolled into one. "Hopefully we'll be able to fight while we're laughing at him."

"Good point," she chuckled. "Emmett's great. He's like the big brother I never had."

Her love for my family made my heart sing, and I smiled one of my sexy smiles at her, unable to help it. She didn't say anything, but her cheeks looked like they were on fire.

"I will run back home and get a change of clothes," I said. "Then I'll be back to drive you to school."

I kissed Bella's burning cheek before jumping out of her window, running back home as fast as my speed would let me. As soon as I walked in the door, Emmett punched me in the arm.

"Hey Eddie! Are you coming to get some action tonight?"

"Do not call me Eddie," I said as I rubbed my arm. "And yes, I'm going to help Bella." Then I looked at him. "Are you up to seeing your wife fighting against the nag a verse?"

"Hell, yes!" he exclaimed. "She'll be hot as Sailor Mars. My Rosalie…"

I watched his expression change and decided to have a little fun with him. "Awww, you wish she was here right now rather than out shopping with Alice. Poor Emmy!"

Emmett grinned and then frowned, realizing what I had done. "Go get your Bella and stay out my head, Edward," he said angrily. I laughed as I ran up to my room to change, leaving him to stand there and miss his wife.

After getting dressed, I drove my usual speed back to Bella's. I got out of the car to knock on the front door, and Charlie answered right away.

"So you're the vampire my little girl likes," he said stiffly. "Come on in."

I was shocked that he knew about me but also glad to know that Bella didn't have to keep secrets from her father. "What's your name, son?" he asked as we walked in the living room.

"Edward, sir."

"Are you going to take care of my Bella?" he asked. "Are you going to marry her one day?"

Man, he was direct. But I was ready for his questions because I knew exactly what I wanted.

"Yes," I stated with confidence. "I will take of her and yes, I will marry her one day, if she'll have me."

"That's what I wanted to hear," Charlie said. "Well, welcome to the family, then, son."

"Dad!" Bella said as came down the stairs, and I hoped that she hadn't heard our conversation because I'd promised to take things slow. "Stop interrogating him. He is special to me."

"I know he is, Bells," Charlie said, winking at me when she turned her head.

"Good." She could tell something was up, but she just grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the door. "Then let's go."

We went to school that day, and nothing all that special happened…except finding out that Alice was Sailor Pluto. So it looked like Jasper would be coming tonight too. This was turning into a real family affair.

After school, we gathered at my home in the forest to set up the carpool for the drive to Seattle. Angela arrived around five that evening and rode in the car with Bella and me. The other four rode in Emmett's Range Rover. It was normally a two-hour drive, but with vampires behind the wheel, it took less than forty minutes.

When we got there, we split up into two groups to check out two different areas of reported nag a verse activity, leaving our communicators open, in case of emergency.

And it was a good thing, too.

When Bella, Angela, and I got to the North Spot of nag a verse activity, we were ambushed by them.

**Bella P.O.V.**

"Oh no!" I thought, confused for just a moment. I closed my eyes to get myself together, and then I remembered who and what I was. "It's time to fight!" I cried. I opened my eyes and exclaimed, "Moon external crystal power!"

"Mercury crystal power!" Angela cried.

Instantly, we transformed in our Sailor Forms. Edward was on the communicator with the others telling them what was going on. And they arrived about a minute later, giving us the advantage.

"Mars crystal power!" Rosalie said.

"Pluto crystal star power!" Alice said.

Now that we were all transformed, we stood together and said, "Stop! How dare you steal these people's life forces! I am Sailor Moon. They are Mercury, Mars, and Pluto. And on behalf of the moon, we will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you. So on behalf of the Moon, Mars, Mercury, and Pluto, we will punish you!"

The nag monster became furious and attacked us with Jello.

"Mars fire aero attack!" Sailor Mars shouted.

"Pluto deadly screen!" Pluto cried as she attacked with Mars.

The nag monster was going down, but we still needed more fire power.

Then Edward got the can of gas from the back of Emmett's truck. With all of his might, he threw it at the Jello monster.

"Mercury shine a quote vision!" Mercury yelled as she threw ice water on the Jello monster.

"It's frozen now and cannot move!" Sailor Mars shouted. "It's your turn, Sailor Moon!"

I gathered all my power within. "Moon silver, Crystal honey moon kiss!" I cried as I threw a powerful light and love energy attack at the Jello monster.

It was too much for him. He exploded above us and the slimy pieces of his body immediately disappeared.

When we knew it was safe and there were no more monsters around, we turned to each other and cheered.

We had destroyed the monster and kept the area safe from its attacks. We went back to our cars, returned to our normal forms, and drove back to town, satisfied and victorious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Solar Lives**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 5

**Edward P.O.V.**

Seeing Bella fighting that Jello nag a verse monster was hot! I don't know why I thought it was dangerous for her, especially when I know it's her calling.

I will not stop her from being a Sailor Scout. In fact, I am really impressed by her strength of character, a beautiful strength that she has shown me time and time again. I think I am falling more in love with her.

If that's even possible.

Bella fell asleep on the way back to Forks. So I dropped Angela off at her home first and then drove Bella home. When we got there. I unbuckled Bella from the passenger seat and carried her to her front door.

When I knocked, Charlie answered.

"What's going on?" he asked, keeping his voice down so he wouldn't wake up Bella.

"She is exhausted from fighting a Jello nag a verse monster earlier tonight," I replied.

He sighed. "Bring her in then." I could tell that even though he trusted her calling, it wasn't easy for Charlie to know that his little girl was out fighting monsters at night. But he handled it well.

I passed Charlie as I brought her into the house. Charlie followed me upstairs and into Bella's bedroom. After I laid Bella down on the bed, I turned around and Charlie was staring at me.

"How do you know where her room is, Edward?" he asked.

Uh-oh.

It was too late to cover my mistake or make up a lie. So I took a risk and went with the truth.

"I watch her sleep most of the time, Charlie." He didn't hit me, so I kept talking. "I come in through that window at night…when you're asleep."

Charlie was quiet for a long time, so long that I was starting to worry.

"Does Bella know about this?" he finally asked.

I was grateful for his calm reaction, even more grateful that Bella already knew about my nighttime activities in her room.

"She seems to be okay with me watching her sleep," I said. "This morning, she did transform right in front of me because she thought I was a nag a verse monster." Charlie laughed a little, and I took that to mean that he wasn't about to try to kill me. "Once she realized it was just me, she changed back. But other than that, she doesn't mind."

"Well," Charlie folded his arms. "You're better than most boys out there." He didn't have to finish his thought for me to know what he meant. "You really do love her, don't you, boy?"

"Yes, sir, I do," I said strongly.

"Then watch her sleep and love her then. Just no sex under my roof," he said sternly. "Do that at your home."

Times like this, I wish I could blush.

"That's no problem, Charlie," I said with much embarrassment.

He patted me on the back and smiled. "I remember being young myself, so I know what it's like to have teenage feelings. But you have the worst time of it." I didn't know what he meant, and then he grinned. "For you are such as you are forever."

Charlie didn't give me a chance to answer as he walked out of the room and headed downstairs. Then I heard the TV at a low volume.

Charlie Swan was something else.

With her father aware of my presence, I went over to Bella's rocking chair to watch her for another night, wishing I could see her dreams.

**Bella P.O.V.**

I woke up to find Edward watching me. Once he knew I was awake, he was out of the rocking chair with vampire speed. Then he was kissing me.

What a wonderful way to wake up!

"Good morning," he finally said.

"Morning, Edward." I couldn't stop blushing when he was near. Then I realized that I didn't remember coming home. "I fell asleep last night, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did, Love," he whispered. "So I carried you in."

His smile was so breathtaking that I had to kiss him again, making both of us smile even brighter.

"Today is Saturday," he said. "What would you like to do?"

I looked out of the window and saw nothing but warm yellow light. "I would like to see you in the sun," I said. "I know your kind sparkles like a disco ball, and I would really like to see that."

"Disco ball?" he laughed. "No problem. I will happily show you."

He took me to his favorite field out in the middle of nowhere where we could be totally alone. There were wildflowers of all kinds, and a clear blue sky above our heads. But nothing compared to seeing Edward in all his disco ball glory. I could hardly believe it, but he was even more beautiful that way.

As we lay together in the cool grass, I ran my hands along his arms.

"You know, Edward," I said shyly, "you're beautiful when you're in the sun."

He looked at me with love in his eyes. "You're much more so, Bella."

It was a good day.

Sunday morning, I woke up and made breakfast for myself. Charlie was out fishing, so I didn't need to make him anything. There was no sailor business except a Sailor Scout meeting at Angela's home with all the other scouts.

Of course, Edward came with me.

"Order!" Angela said. "This Sailor Scout Meeting is now proceeding."

"The first order of business is that we have a new enemy from the nag a verse," I said. "It seems to want energy and lots of it. But the reason is unknown at this time."

"We need to find out what they need this energy for," Edward said.

"I agree with Edward's assessment of the situation," Rosalie said. And then she shook her head. "I cannot believe I just said that."

"Well, believe it," Alice chuckled. "Because you did."

"Can you see anything about their future plans?" I asked Alice.

She stopped laughing and stared silently for a moment. "Yes. I see them attacking the space nodal next."

"That's good, Alice," Angela said. "This way, we'll know where to search for them."

"Alice, can you see when?" I asked.

"In two days' time."

"Do you know what time of day?" Edward asked.

Alice stared again and frowned. "It is still too far out to see that. I'm sorry."

"Hey, that's okay," I reassured her. "At least we have a timeframe. So thank you."

After the meeting, Edward drove me home. As we got near my house, Edward cleared his throat. "Bella," he asked. "Do you want to go on a date with me?"

I thought he would never ask! "Yes, Edward," I smiled. "I would love to."

He smiled at me again, and I thought my heart would stop. He was just so beautiful and sweet.

That evening, we went to a French restaurant. The place was lovely, and the food was really good. But the company I had was better. We talked, kissed, and danced the night away.

It was the best night of my life…so far.

"Bella?" Edward asked as we stood outside my front door. I couldn't believe it, but he actually seemed nervous, which was a strange thing to see on a vampire.

"Yes?"

"Bella…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me in a whisper.

"Yes, Edward!" I threw my arms around him. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!"

He hugged me and smiled the brightest smile I'd ever seen on him. I guess you could say he was happy with my answer.

I'd had the perfect date with my perfect new boyfriend.

You could say that I was happy too.

School on Monday was boring as usual. Until we went to Edward's house that afternoon.

We weren't there five minutes when we both found out that Esme was Sailor Jupiter.

That was a major shocker for sure.

Carlisle was a little frightened at first, worried about his wife's new calling. But after talking to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, he came to accept it. And by the time I left the house, he was actually excited for her.

So it looked like all the Cullens would be fighting alongside me.

With them and my other Sailor Scouts, I was feeling more hopeful about the upcoming battles with the nag a verse. I hoped this war wouldn't be long in duration, for I wouldn't want to get battle weary.

Or post-traumatic stress disorder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Solar Lives**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 6 – Part 1

**In the nag a verse **

Hair Wet, the leader of the nag a verse, was sitting in her chair, contemplating the next attack on the space tower in Seattle.

As she looked about the nag a verse, she saw nothing but bad, negative energy.

All the stars were dying. The death of the stars would mean the end of their universe. And she couldn't let that happen.

They needed to go to parallel universes to survive. Ones that are carbon-based and can give life, for they feed off the energy of living organisms.

However, in the past 2000 years or so, the nag a verse has been leaning more and more on negative energy, using a portal between this nag a verse and other universes. This portal allowed people from the nag a verse to come and go as they stole energy from the Earthlings.

The portal is located at Sentry One Star which is four light years away.

**Hair Wet P.O.V.**

I needed to open the portal wide enough to send through a spaceship to save my people.

Hopefully.

Doing that would take a great deal of energy, much more than we had right now. And to get enough energy, we would have to suck even more energy from the Earthlings. And if we took too much, they could die.

But I did not care about that. I could not afford to care. I needed to save my race from extinction, and this was the only way.

Those Sailor Scouts were going down.

Cow Fire, one of my underlings, came before me. I acknowledged him with a nod.

"Yes, Cow Fire?"

"The attack of the Space Tower in Seattle is ready to commence," he said. "Everything is set up, and no one will interfere with our gathering of negative energy."

"And if the Sailor Scouts show up?" I asked.

"Then I will kill them," he said simply.

"Excellent," I agreed. "We do not have time to waste on needless fighting. Our time here is running out, so you have my permission to terminate the Sailor Scouts as quickly as possible. And," I added, "if you can get that impure silver crystal of the moon, do it. I may need its good energy as well."

Cow Fire nodded and then left to carry out my orders.

**Cow Fire P.O.V.**

Hair Wet is a useless brick. But I need her to run the nag a verse.

I must follow her orders to save my kind from extinction.

Besides, she lets me do really bad things.

And I really like doing really bad things.

I reviewed the plan: I will pop into the Earthlings' universe. Then make my way to Earth and get to the space tower. I'll call my Flower Monster to attack the building at once.

And then, the real fun will begin.

**Alice P.O.V.**

I was sitting at home when I had another vision, this time with more details.

Hair Wet and Cow Fire.

Stealing our energy.

And they would kill us if they had to.

I immediately called a Sailor Scout meeting. Angela set it up for six o'clock tonight at Bella's home. Bella was cooking dinner for the humans while the vampires took a quick hunting trip.

After we'd all fed, I got everyone's attention as we sat in Bella's living room. "Listen up! I saw them attacking the Space Tower in Seattle at eight-thirty tonight."

"Right!" Esme stood up. "Then let's kick some butt, as Emmett would say."

"Yeah!" we all laughed with Emmett.

"I'm in," Bella said.

"Me too," Angela added.

"I am going to burn them," Rosalie hissed.

"And I am in too," I said. "Let's get them!"

**Emmett P.O.V.**

"We're gonna kick some ass, tonight! Yeah!" I thought as my vampire family and I drove to Seattle. We took the Yukon so we could all fit.

"Since when do you send out your thoughts, Emmett?" Edward asked me.

"Since you've been getting some," I said.

Rosalie hit me on the back of my head, and I just laughed. I loved it when Rosie hit me. It turned me on to no end.

"Emmett," Edward sighed. "Grow up."

"Why would I want to?" I asked. "Oh, I get it! To be like you. Mr. Boring, need-to-have-a-sex-life Edward."

Everyone laughed as usual. I loved being the clown of the family and making everyone laugh. Everyone except Mr. Stick-up-his-pants Edward. He didn't know how to have fun.

"I do know how to have fun!" Edward said to me.

"Yes. With Bella," I thought and showed him some ideas of what I meant.

Edward did not say anything else for the rest of the drive.

"Ha! I won!" I thought.

Edward just sighed and rolled his eyes…again.

**A/N: I love the reviews I've gotten so far, but I would LOVE more! Reviews keep me going, so tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Solar Lives

A/N: I'd like to thank my Betas, TwilightFann1969 and ladylibre for their help so far: TwilightFann1969 for the fact-checking and ladylibre for the spellchecking. I need a lot of help sometimes, and I would like all my readers to thank them for their hard work just like I am.

- May of Rose

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 7– Part 2

In the nag a verse

Cow Fire P.O.V.

Flour Monster is attacking the Space Tower, just like I instructed. He's draining the life-power from every person in the building, sucking them dry to take their energy back to the nag a verse. Humans are useless creatures, but we need their energy to survive. We zap their planet of energy because we must open the portal wide enough for our ship to get through. It's a war of survival: kill or be killed, eat or starve to death.

And I refused to die.

"Flour Monster!" I called out. "Get all the energy you can from every earthling in this building."

Before he could answer, a lightning bolt hit him, making him drop the human in his hands.

I turned around. "Who dares to try to stop me?" I shouted. "I am Cow Fire, one of the most powerful creatures in the nag a verse!"

And then I saw them.

The Sailor Scouts.

"We do!" They said together. "On behalf of the moon, Mars, Pluto, Mercury, and Jupiter, we will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you, Cow Fire!"

Angry now, I looked over all of them.

Their uniforms were different colors but the same style. Sailor Moon had on a red, white, and blue skirt with a red bow in back and red knee-high boots. The top of her dress was white with a blue collar and red ribbon with a crest in the center. Her hair was in two buns with two long pigtails coming out the back. She had Crestar moon earrings, white gloves, and had angel wings on her back.

Sailor Mars had the same white top and gloves but had a purple ribbon, a red skirt, and red high heels. Her long hair was down and jet black in color, and she wore earrings and a forehead tiara in the same red color.

Sailor Pluto's color was dark blue: her skirt, her knee-high boots, earrings, tiara, and ribbons on her dress. Her long, dark green hair was in a bun.

Sailor Mercury had a light blue skirt and light blue knee-high boots to match her jewelry and ribbons. Her hair was light blue, too, and cut short.

Sailor Jupiter wore a green skirt with green ankle boots on her feet. Her brown hair was in a ponytail, and I could see her lightning earrings. Her ribbons and tiara were also green.

I saw all of this in seconds and almost smiled. If I didn't hate them so much. I might think they were pretty. Sort of.

Bored now, I laughed as I turned around. I popped back into my nag a verse and left the Sailor Scouts to Flour Monster.

When I got back, I took all the energy that Flour Monster had gathered to the energy holder. We still needed more power to widen the portal, and I would have to report this to Hair Wet, my employer.

I hoped she would be happy with the work I've done.

Hair Wet P.O.V.

I scanned the energy levels and decided to be pleased with Cow Fire's work. But the Sailor Scouts were still alive, and I could never be happy about that.

How I wish he had taken them out! They were the bane of my existence, and for my plans to work, I needed them to stay out of my business.

Permanently.

"Cow Fire," I said as he entered my chamber. "You did a good job getting energy."

He grinned with pride. "Thank you, your majesty."

"However," I said sharply. "You failed to eliminate the Sailor Scouts, and that will not do." I rose from the throne and yelled. "I want them to die! All of them! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my Queen." He fell to his knees. "I do."

"Good." I sat down and folded my hands. "Now go and get more energy from Earth. Somewhere other than Seattle."

Cow Fire bowed again. "Yes, my Queen!"

He immediately left for Earth, and I sighed. I hoped that this time, he would end those scouts for good.

Bella P.O.V.

Cow Fire just vanished into thin air. And all the men were confused.

"What just happened?" Edward asked.

"He seemed to go through a portal to a different dimensional universe, a universe we know as the nag a verse," Sailor Mercury said.

"Can you say that in plain English?" Emmett asked.

"There are parallels universes existing side-by-side with ours at the same point in space and time," I explained. "Theoretically, all you need to go from one universe to another is a connecting portal. That's what we have here. Cow Fire just walked through the portal into the nag a verse."

"So it's like a door connecting different universes?" Emmett asked.

"Exactly."

"Got it," he nodded.

"That's very interesting," Sailor Mars said. "But I think we need to focus on the Flour Monster right in front of us that is destroying the Space Tower and everything inside it."

"Good idea!" I winked. "Jupiter?"

"Super thunder, lightning bolt crash!" she cried. Her lightning bolt hit the Flour Monster, shocking him with a powerful surge of electricity.

Then I used my tiara on it. "Moon tiara magic!" It turned into a frisbee of light and love energy, heading straight for the Flour Monster.

"Pluto deadly screen!" Pluto said, throwing a huge green ball of energy at it.

The Flour Monster saw our attacks coming and ran out of the way. Then it turned around and started tossing heavy bags of flour at us.

"Mercury bottles splash!" Sailor Mercury cried. Her attack made a thick fog that the nag a verse monster could not see through.

"Mars fire start!" Sailor Mars called as she threw a big fireball at the monster. It was getting weaker, but we needed to finish it off.

"Your turn, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Jupiter called.

I faced the nag a verse monster and harnessed the power within me. "Moon silver, crystal honeymoon kiss!" I cried. I threw an even more powerful light and love energy attack at the Flour Monster.

He could not withstand the force of my attack and crumpled to the ground, nothing more than a harmless bag of flour.

When the battle was over, Jasper found all the victims while Edward and Carlisle gave them First Aid. There were no serious injuries, and that was a great thing. But there were several cuts, and I stayed away from them. Nothing made me sicker than the smell of blood.

Edward heard my thought and laughed.

"Well, it's true," I said.

"Sorry, love," he smiled. "It's just that you're in love with a vampire, and vampires drink blood!"

Emmett laughed so hard that he fell down. I folded my arms and popped out a new thought at him.

"Oh," he said. "Make very sure you're not." He was making a funny face when he said it, and I couldn't help but laugh at my funny, big bear of a brother.

Once the humans were safe, we cleaned up the mess left by the Flour Monster and fixed the damage to the building. With the vampires and their speed, we were done in fifteen minutes.

Satisfied by another great victory over the nag a verse, we drove home.

It was a good day.


	8. Chapter 8

Solar Lives

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: My Alice (Sailor Pluto) can see the wolves.

Chapter 8

Cow Fire P.O.V.

I returned to Earth and flew over the Pacific Ocean to Tokyo, Japan. With its human population well past the ten million mark, it was a good place to get a lot of energy without wearing myself out.

When I got there, I called Monster of Wind.

"Wind Monster," I said. "I need you to attack the Ikspiari (shopping mall)."

And Wind Monster did just that.

It was sucking in energy faster than I could track, and I knew that my plan had been a good one.

And everything was going perfectly until a compressed beam of liquefied rock was shot at Wind Monster.

What now?

"Who is interfering with my work?" I demanded.

"We are!" a group of voices cried together. "Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune! On behalf of Venus, Uranus and Neptune, we will stop your evil scheme! We will triumph over you and punish you! We will stop you from doing wrong to others! That means you must go!"

I stopped to look at this newest group of enemies.

Sailor Venus had yellow hair to match her high heels. Everything else in her uniform was red.

Sailor Uranus' colors were blue and green. Her hair was short and blue just like her shoes.

Sailor Neptune wore orange running shoes to match her outfit. Her other color was yellow, and it matched her short hair.

I saw all of this in a minute or so. But unlike the last time, I could not run away.

It was true that my boss, Queen Hair Wet, would have killed me if I did not try to kill the sailor scouts.

But that was not the thing that held me there.

No.

What held me there was the realization that I was in love with one of the Sailor Scouts.

Like the earthly shape-shifters, we nag a verse monsters mated for life. I knew the minute I saw her that she was the only one for me.

Too bad she was my enemy.

My mate was none other than Sailor Venus. And I had to do right by her.

No matter what the cost.

I touched down on the ground right in front of them.

"I give up," I said. "I cannot continue with my plan to attack. For I have recognized one of you as my true mate." I glanced at my love and sighed. "Sailor Venus."

They all looked at each other in shock, and I closed my eyes, waiting for death at the hands of my love.

Tanya P.O.V. (Sailor Venus)

At first, I was surprised that Cow Fire gave up so quickly. I knew he was a really bad nag a verse monster and expected a fight.

Then as I looked at him when he fell at my feet, I felt that powerful connection that all vampires get when they met their mate.

Oh shit! How can this be?

I thought for a moment that it was a nag a verse trick, but as I looked at Cow Fire, I knew better.

"Ladies, he is telling the truth." Sailors Uranus and Neptune gasped aloud. "I am afraid that Cow Fire is my mate."

Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Neptune. "What do we do now?"

"I will help you with your little problem!" Sailor Moon said as she arrived on the scene. I saw the rest of her scouts with her.

"How did you get here so fast?" I asked.

"I have the power to teleport from one place to another and take the others with me," she replied.

"Oh. Well, how can you help me with Cow Fire?" I asked.

At this time, Cow Fire was still sitting down, looking sad and terrified of us.

"I am going to use the Impure Silver Crystal of the Moon to heal him, to turn him into a human," Sailor Moon explained.

My heart was happy, but I had to make sure. I turned to Cow Fire. "Do you want this done?"

"Yes, please!" he said, and I smiled for joy.

"Okay. Do it, Sailor Moon!" I cried.

Bella P.O.V. (Sailor Moon)

We had been celebrating our victory over the Flour Monster when Sailor Pluto began to have a disturbing vision.

She saw Cow Fire dying, which was a good thing.

But then she saw Tanya in her Sailor Venus form wishing to die also. Victoria and Irina were still in their forms as Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, but they couldn't stop her. Sailor Venus was so desperate that she went to the wolves in La Push asking them to end her life.

And that would be very bad for my family.

So we left the guys at home and leapt through the nearest portal, hoping we could get here in time. When I saw Cow Fire kneeling at their feet, I was so relieved. I heard Sailor Venus confess her feelings for him, and I knew just what to do.

I took the Impure Silver Crystal of the Moon out of its holder in my front pocket.

"Moon Crystal healing activation," I said.

Cow Fire was bathed in pure love energy so bright that we couldn't see him at first. Then, right in front of our eyes, he turned into a human.

And a rather good-looking one at that.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon!" Cow Fire said as he smiled at Sailor Venus. "You saved me from myself, and by doing so, you saved my mate. Because of this, I will help you take down my former home, the nag a verse."

I was a little taken aback by his willingness to turn on his former comrades-in-arms. Could he mean it?

Then I realized that the mating pull in the nag a verse, or the ex-nag a verse in this case, was the same as the vampire pull on earth. And I accepted his offer.

"You may give all the information to Sailor Mercury," I said as Angela stepped forward. "She is our intelligence officer."

"We can do that later!" Sailor Pluto yelled as the Wind Monster spun back toward us. He attacked Sailor Mars with a tornado, and I thought to myself that Emmett would have gone off at the sight of his Rosie spinning around in the air like that.

"Jupiter storm, thundercloud clap!" Esme shouted in her Sailor form, throwing a medium-sized thunderstorm cloud at the wind monster.

Victoria clapped and joined in. "Uranus earth shaking!" She rolled a big yellow ball of energy at the wind monster, causing the kind of earthquake that only Sailor Uranus could.

"Neptune deep sea merge!" Irina gathered a huge ball of sea water and caused a miniature tsunami Sailor Neptune-style.

"Your turn, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Mars called as she escaped the tornado.

"Moon silver, crystal honeymoon kiss!" I cried. I threw a powerful light and love energy attack at the Wind Monster, hoping it would work.

Cow Fire P.O.V.

Just before Sailor Moon's attack, she pulled out a long wind pick from the waistband of her skirt. The pick had a yellow crescent moon on top of it.

She did a little dance and then she said, "Moon silver, crystal honeymoon kiss!"

The light was overwhelming and so beautiful. Her attack was just as powerful as one of those nuclear bombs that too many countries on Earth were fighting about. However her attack did not give out any radiation or fallout, which was a good thing.

The Wind Monster crumbled immediately and turned back into a normal, everyday fan.

With Tokyo safe again, I grabbed hands with my love and went back to the States with Sailor Moon and all of her Scouts.

A/N: Okay, I love your reviews, and I need more! So if I get two new reviews, then I will post more chapters :)


	9. Chapter 9

Solar Lives

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 9

Hair Wet (Queen of the nag a verse) P.O.V.

I was very angry at Cow Fire.

Furious, livid.

He was a double disappointment.

He mated with a Sailor Scout.

And now, he wanted to help them take us down.

How dare he betray me this way? Does he not know who I am? No matter. I will just kill him when I take over the earthling's universe. Yes, that is a good idea. The best I have had today. I think I am going to run with it. Now who will replace him to do my bidding…

I went over a mental list of persons who I thought could do the job.

There was Sunday Slaughter and Wall Mary and…Sunday Slaughter.

I sighed. Good help could be so hard to find…especially when you have asked someone to do something evil that needs to be done properly.

Oh well. Someone wrong was better than no one at all.

Right?

With another heavy sigh, I summoned them both to my chambers, adding two others who might make the cut.

"Sunday Slaughter, Wall Mary, John , and Slew! Come forth at once!"

"Yes, my Queen!" they bowed in unison.

Good.

"I want all of you to go to Earth to collect energy from the earthlings," I said.

"What about the Sailor Scouts?" John asked.

"If they get in your way," I sneered, "you can kill them."

Sunday Slaughter smiled. "Yes, my Queen!" they cried together.

"You will go to different places," I instructed. "That way, the Sailor Scouts will have a difficult time stopping you."

"But what if one of us mates with a Sailor Scout?" Slew asked, obviously thinking about Cow Fire's betrayal.

"Good question." I paused in thought. "There is only one Sailor Scout who is still single, Sailor Saturn. However, she is still very young. About fourteen years of age."

My dregs looked confused. "What about Sailors Uranus and Neptune?" Sunday Slaughter asked.

"According to my intelligence, they are a same-sex couple, mated to each other. So they are not available to you."

They bowed and left my presence, eager to carry out my commands.

I grinned happily as they headed off to Earth.

Wahahaha! I love being bad!

Alice (Sailor Pluto) P.O.V.

I was sitting in my room talking to Jasper when I had another vision of the nag a verse.

An angry Queen.

Four new enemies.

Vicious attacks in different places.

This was not good.

Immediately, I jumped up and reached for my communicator. This news was too big to sit on.

"Urgent meeting!" I yelled into the device. "My house, five minutes!"

Once they all arrived, I got right down to business after Bella gave me the floor.

"Four nag a verse monsters are coming to Earth on another energy-stealing mission," I explained. "But this time, they are going to different places: John is going to Canada, Slew to Mexico, Sunday Slaughter to Brazil, and Wall Mary to Britain."

"Are they all attacking at the same time?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I said. "So we need to split up to cover the most ground in the least amount of time."

"Who will go with whom?" Rosalie asked.

"The best way is to pair the stronger Scouts with the weaker ones," I replied. "Angela will be with Rosalie and me."

Sailor Mercury smiled at the grouping, but Sailor Mars was not happy.

"Who are you calling weak?" she asked.

"Rose, I was talking about myself," I said. "I have a slower attack than you."

"But you have more power in your slow attacks," Angela said.

"That's true," I smiled. "I sacrificed speed for power."

"So that's Mercury, Mars, and Pluto together," Jasper said. "Since my Sailor Pluto is busy making the teams, I thought I'd keep track for her."

"Thank you, honey," I said as I kissed him.

"That's a good idea," Bella said as she smiled at us. "Mates are coming also."

"So I get to see my Sailor Moon?" Edward grinned at Bella.

"You better believe it!" she winked.

"Where is everyone going?" Esme asked.

"Good question, Sailor Jupiter," I said. "Our team is going to Canada. You, Bella, and Tanya will go to Brazil."

Tanya and Victoria looked at each other anxiously, but I kept going.

"Victoria and Irina will go to Britain. And Leah will go to Mexico."

"Alone?" Emmett asked.

"No. She's a shape-shifting wolf and will go with her mate, Jacob, who is also a wolf."

"Speaking of mates," Emmett asked Irina, "who is your mate?"

"Oh my goodness!" Sailor Neptune smiled as she took Sailor Uranus' hand. "You are so slow sometimes."

"What?" he asked, still confused.

"We are mated to each other," Victoria smiled.

Emmett's eyes looked between Victoria and her grinning partner. "But you're vampires. I thought vampires only mated with the opposite sex."

"Actually, Emmett," Carlisle said, "based on world projections, there are probably thousands if not millions of same-sex vampire couples."

"What?" he asked in surprise.

"It's true," Carlisle explained. "Vampires make up about ten percent of the Earth's population. With that number at a little more than seven billion worldwide, that equals seven hundred million vampires, and millions of mated couples. Vampires come in all colors, religions, and sexual orientations, so there are all types of couples as well."

Emmett shook his head. "I had no idea."

Carlisle patted him on the shoulder. "You need to open your mind, son. The world is bigger than you think."

(A/N: I am not gay, but I thought this issue would come up in their world, and I wanted to explore it. I hope it makes sense to you.

Reviews would be great, so please send me some!

And a big "thank you" to my Beta, ladylibre.

Until next time,

May of rose.)


	10. Chapter 10

Solar Lives

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

Chapter 10

Emmett P.O.V.

Carlisle was right. I needed to open my mind to other ways of living.

"You're right, Dad," I said. "I need be more welcoming to others."

"Good, Emmett," he smiled.

I turned to Irina and Victoria. "I'd like to make it up to you two for missing the obvious. What can I do?"

Irina glanced at her mate and got a mischievous look in her eye. "Well, I think you need to embrace your inner woman."

"My inner woman?" I asked.

"Yes," she nodded. "And the best way to do that is to put on a dress."

"With heels and makeup," Victoria added as the room exploded with hilarity.

"Ha-ha, fine," I said with a smirk. "I will do it. But Alice will be the one dressing me up. Only she and Rosalie get to see my body."

Jasper and Edward were rolling on the floor with laughter as I passed them by to head upstairs. Their loud guffaws made me happy, and it was good to see my stick-in-the-mud brother enjoying himself so much.

"Yay!" Alice squealed, bouncing around the room like a four-year-old after too many cans of pop. "I get to play Barbie with Emmett!"

I followed her and her shrieks up to her room as the family egged me on. I knew they would get a good laugh at my expense, but it was totally worth it. This upcoming fight with the nag a verse was going to be stressful, especially with everyone spread out across the world. If I could help calm them down by making them laugh for a while, then so be it.

Bring on the heels and makeup!

Bella P.O.V

I could not believe this latest stunt by Emmett. As Edward came to sit next to me on the couch, I couldn't wait to see what Alice came up with for Emmett.

Then the next moment, I heard something that made me fall on the floor laughing.

"No, Alice!" Emmett's booming voice complained. "I can't wear that. It will make my butt look fat!"

Even Carlisle laughed aloud at that one.

"Okay, how about this?" Alice asked.

"I like it," Emmett said. "How about it, Rosie? Will I look okay in this one?"

I imagined Rosalie's face and laughed so hard that I started to cry. I couldn't take much more of this!

"Almost as good as me!" Rosalie exclaimed.

A few moments later, Alice sped down the stairs. "Are you ready?" she asked us.

"Ready!" we cried together.

Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs, and the windows nearly shattered with the force of our laughter.

He was wearing a yellow Prada halter dress that fell below his knees with matching yellow high heels.

Four-inch Prada heels, to be exact.

His makeup was tasteful and brought out his eyes. And he was clearly wearing a padded bra.

He looked pretty good to be so burly. In fact, if it was dark outside, he might even be able to pass for a woman.

Maybe.

Either way, the whole situation was hilarious. So I laughed along with the rest of the family.

He smiled as Jasper and Edward whistled and catcalled at him. Emmett turned to them and huffed, "It's not my fault that I'm so hot!" and smacked his own butt.

Rosalie really liked that.

Then he walked up to Irina and Victoria and sat next to them. He crossed his legs and batted his eyelashes at them. "Did I do a good job, ladies?"

Irina and Victoria gave him a round of applause, and we all joined in. "A very good job," Irina grinned.

"Yeah," Victoria said. "I may have picked the wrong partner."

"Too late, girls." Rosalie said as she pulled Emmett off the couch. "This gal is all mine."

She took Emmett by the hand, and he winked at all of us before he and Rosie headed upstairs for some couple time.

They'd earned it.

As we heard their bedroom door shut upstairs, the rest of us headed to the airport where the Cullens' fleet of private planes was waiting. There were twelve planes in all, but we would only need four:

Edward, Esme (Sailor Jupiter), Tanya (Sailor Venus), and I were headed to Brazil.

Irina (Sailor Neptune) and Victoria (Sailor Uranus) were going to Britain.

Leah (Sailor Saturn) and her mate Jacob were going to Mexico.

And finally, Rosalie (Sailor Mars), Angela (Sailor Mercury), and Alice (Sailor Pluto) were bound for Canada.

Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Cow Fire were staying behind to keep an eye on Forks and possible sneak attacks from the nag a verse.

With Hair Wet on the warpath, we couldn't be too careful.

Edward P.O.V

As we drove to the airport, I called Charlie and told him what was going on.

Naturally he was scared for his daughter, but he trusted her abilities as Sailor Moon.

Still, that didn't stop him from reminding me of my role. "You bring her home in one piece, son," Charlie said. "She may be Sailor Moon, but it is your job as her man to keep her safe."

"Yes, sir," I'd said. "You have my word."

"Good," Chief Swan said. "And I'll hold you to it."

After I hung up with Bella's father, I looked down where her pretty head was resting against my shoulder. All the foolishness and laughing with Emmett had drained my girl, and she was fast asleep.

I kissed her forehead, overwhelmed by feelings of love. She truly looked like an angel while she slept, and I sighed at the sight of her beautiful, contented face.

Even though there was a major battle on the horizon, today had been a very productive day.

(A/N: Please know that I mean absolutely no offense to any males who may dress in drag. But with Emmett being Emmett, I thought this would be a good way for him to make the family laugh and to do what Irina and Victoria asked of him.

As always, please review.

May of rose.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Solar Lives**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 11

**Leah P.O.V.**

As our plane flew into Mexico, I looked over at Jacob. He was sitting across from me and grinning from ear-to-ear.

I smiled at his happiness. Sometimes I still couldn't believe my life.

First I turned into a werewolf at the age of thirteen. While my girlfriends were obsessing about boys and bras, I was running around the forest on all fours covered in gray fur.

And then, just when I was getting used to that, last week I became a Sailor Scout! Sailor Saturn, to be exact.

"I am so excited to be in Mexico!" Jacob said, pulling me out of my thoughts. He was my imprint, my mate for life. "You know I've never been outside of the States before."

"Yes, I know," I said with a smirk. "You've only told me about a hundred times."

He was so happy that he could only grin at me, his brown eyes warm with love.

I wanted to play mad, but I couldn't stay mad at Jake. He had imprinted on me that day, too, so our bond was doubly strong.

We finally landed in Mexico City, one of the biggest cities in Mexico as well as its capital. We got off the plane and walked off the runway.

"I think this is a good place to look for Slew," I said as we entered the hangar.

"Sounds good to me," Jacob agreed.

I took out my nag a verse tracker and turned it on. It was designed to pick up the DNA from any nag a verse monsters nearby so we Sailor Scouts could find and fight them.

Sailor Mercury designed it to look like a small calculator so she could still carry it around when she was just Angela. Personally I think she spent a little too much time watching Star Trek when she was younger.

We walked around the city with the tracker for hours, looking for any trace of Slew. I hadn't transformed yet, and with our darker hair and skin, we blended in nicely with the crowd. We looked and walked and looked some more.

And we found nothing.

"Man, I wish this went faster," I sighed. "I mean, this is really time-consuming."

"Let me try it, babe," Jacob said as he reached for it.

"You do that," I said as we approached a bench in a town square. "I need to sit down."

I sat down and was getting ready to lean back and relax when the damn machine went off.

Really?

"He's at a local school," Jacob said as he read the screen. I took the tracker from him and read the map. Slew was only a few miles away, and I wanted to get this fight over with.

"Let's go!" I said.

We ran toward Frog Secretary Catholic High School where Slew was supposed to be. The name was a little weird, but I didn't have time to think about it much. As soon as the school came into view, we saw it being attacked by Slew and his Mortar of Fire.

I held up my transformation pen. It looked like a regular black ink pen but had a ball on top with the Roman sign of Saturn on it.

"Saturn planet star power!" I cried. Then I turned into Sailor Saturn.

**Jacob P.O.V.**

Damn!

Leah was already hot as a chick who could turn into a wolf, but a chick-turned-wolf-turned-Sailor Scout?

Unbelievable hotness.

From her black and dark blue outfit to her laced-up, knee-high boots, I was excited for a few reasons.

And as I ran in behind her for the fight, I hoped that Leah would be excited about the surprise I had for her.

She wasn't the only one who could be a superhero.

Slew P.O.V.

Everything had been going well. Queen Hair Wet would have been very pleased with my progress.

And then all of a sudden, a line of black rings came shooting at my fire monster.

"Hey!" I yelled. "Who goes and does this?"

"I do!" a female shouted from across the courtyard. "I am Sailor Saturn! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil in this world. And that means you!"

"And so do I!" said a muscular man in a ridiculous green bean costume. "I am The Green Bean!"

He put his hands on his hips and flexed, and I caught a surprised smile on Sailor Saturn's face.

The Green Bean winked at her, causing her to blush, and I realized what was going on.

This foolish green man was mated with the young Sailor Scout.

I wanted to laugh at the stupidity of his costume—a green bean…really?—but there was no time for that.

I had a battle to win!

I hurled some blue nag a verse energy at them.

"Saturn rings of destruction!" Sailor Saturn called. Then she tossed more black rings at my monster. The fire monster was destroyed and turned back into a book of matches.

That pissed me off.

"Why, you little…" I growled as I ran toward her.

Then The Green Bean tossed a child's jumprope at me. It even had white tassels on the ends.

I was so busy laughing at his silly weapon that I got all tied up in it.

Then Sailor Saturn said, "Saturn explosion!"

Uh-oh.

A big ball of black energy came right at me.

Then I knew nothing more.

**Leah P.O.V.**

"Slew is dead!" I shouted. "I killed him!"

I was proud of myself, glad that I destroyed that evil nag a verse monster before he ruined this school.

But I wasn't as happy as I thought I should be. Because I killed someone. And that made me really sad.

Oh well. This was war. And it was what I had to do.

"Let's go home," I said to Jacob as I forced a smile. "I have to go to school tomorrow."

**(A/N: A big thank you to my Beta, ladylibre, for her help.**

**As always, please review. Thanks!**

**May of Rose.)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Solar Lives**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Chapter 12

**Alice P.O.V. (Sailor Pluto)**

Rosalie, Angela, Jasper, and I got to Canada late that night. Because we couldn't sleep, the flight was boring for Rose and me. So we were relegated to observing Angela while she slept.

Her loud snoring was torture for sure.

Once we landed, we departed the plane and headed for Ontario's capital city, Toronto. As it was also Ontario's largest city, Angela felt that the odds were good that John would attack there to get the energy he needed.

I felt she was about ninety-eight percent correct on this one.

We left the airport and headed for the Choice Hotel in Toronto. The accommodations were rather lowly, but Angela felt that we should keep a low profile. After all, we weren't here to relax. We were here to fight.

I felt she was about ninety-eight percent incorrect on that one, but I decided to focus on the mission and be happy anyway.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to come with me," I said to Rose and Angela.

"No problem!" Angela said. "I'm happy to come."

Rose looked around our small room and tried not to frown. "Yeah, I'm happy, too."

"What about you?" I asked Jasper.

"Don't you know, darlin?" Jasper smiled at me from the double bed he was sitting on. "I will always go where you go, always want to be wherever you are."

I walked over to him and stood between his legs. "Good. Because I will always be by your side, too."

"Gah!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at us. "You two are so sweet that you're giving me a toothache!"

I kissed Jasper and then looked at her. "You and Emmett are not much better."

**Rosalie P.O.V. (Sailor Mars)**

Alice could be so annoying sometimes! I was just teasing her and Jasper, and she goes and reminds me that my Emmett isn't here.

Pushy little pixie.

But as we left the room, I realized that she was just teasing me back, and I smiled. She could get on my nerves like no one else on earth, but I always admired her personality and loved her stubbornness.

That's one thing we had definitely in common.

"Well," I replied as Angela led us out of the hotel, "At least Emmett and I have the restraint to show that kind of emotion behind closed doors."

"That may be true," she smirked, "but Jasper and I do not knock down walls while we are making love, unlike some people I know. Hmmm, I wonder who I could be talking about…"

I ignored her sarcasm and kept walking. I had just thought of a smart-aleck reply when the stupid nag a verse tracker alarm went off.

"Ugh! That thing so annoying," I frowned.

"We are all well aware of what you think of my device," Angela said as she read the screen.

"Then why don't you change it?" I asked.

"Now, now," Alice said to us. "We don't have time for your fighting right now. We need to go take down John and his monster."

"I wonder what sort of monster we'll be dealing with," Jasper said as we followed the path set by the tracker.

Alice stopped walking and began staring at nothing. "I see a monster made from a wooden chair."

Even though I was grateful for her help, I was getting annoyed at the Pixie. She always acted like she knew everything because of her visions. Sometimes they could be wrong, you know.

"Then let's go kick some nag a verse butt!" I cried.

We followed the tracker's advice and went down to the outdoor marketplace in downtown Toronto. And sure enough, there was the monster, scaring and attacking the shoppers.

I took out my red transforming pen bearing the Roman Star ring of Mars. "Mars Star power!" I shouted.

**Angela P.O.V. (Sailor Mercury)**

To my right, I watched Rosalie's fiery transformation into Sailor Mars. Then I took out my blue transforming pen with the Roman Star ring of Mercury.

"Mercury Star power!" I said, transforming by the chief element of Mercury, frozen water. I always thought that was interesting because Mercury is the closest planet to the sun.

Focus, Angela. This is not the time for planetary daydreams.

I glanced to my left and smiled. Alice was transforming too.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, and now Sailor Pluto were prepping for battle.

John had better watch out!

**Alice P.O.V. (Sailor Pluto)**

After Rosalie and Angela became Mars and Mercury, I took out my blue and green transforming pen with the Roman Star ring of Pluto.

"Pluto Star power!" I said.

With the three of us ready and Jasper standing by, we swarmed the marketplace for the fight with John.

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" I shouted, throwing a big ball of frozen nitrogen at the chair monster.

"What the hell is going on?" John yelled. "Who dares interfere with my work?"

"We do!" The three of us called in unison. "On befall of Pluto, Mercury, and Mars, we will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!"

"You Sailor Scouts are a bunch of Goody-Goodies," John scoffed. "I am going to stop you and your interfering ways!"

**John's P.O.V. **

Without further ado, I attacked them with the best weapon I had.

"Shiite Aquila allusion!" Sailor Mercury cried.

Before I knew what was happening, the blue Scout threw another little ball at my monster. Instantly, my monster was encased in ice and totally useless to me.

Then the little one smirked at me. "Pluto time stop!" she yelled.

I wondered what that attack would mean.

And that was the last thing I ever thought.

**Alice's P.O.V. (Sailor Pluto) **

I stopped time with my power, and John froze in place. Then we killed him.

After clearing out the marketplace, we transformed back and returned to the hotel. Ben had earned his pilot's license, which was great for us, and was our pilot for the day. He had finally finished securing the plane and was upstairs waiting in the room for Angela.

Once we got to the lobby, I suggested to Rose that we go hunting. We were both thirsty, and I knew Jasper needed to feed, but I really wanted to give Angela and Ben some privacy.

Angela shrugged and went to get on the elevator. As soon as she left, Rosalie looked at me.

"Okay, pixie," she said. "Why were you trying to send Angela upstairs alone?"

"Because Ben is up there," I shrugged as we followed the signs for the rear exit. "He brought her some food, but we have to go catch ours."

"That makes sense," she said.

Rosalie, Jasper, and I sped off toward the woods about two miles from the hotel. After taking down a few elk myself, I brushed off my clothes and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jasper asked.

"I think we need to stay out here a little longer," I replied.

Rosalie huffed. "And why is that?"

"Because I've just had another vision." I wiggled my eyebrows at her. "And they're about to have sex!"

**(A/N: The sex scene is in the next chapter, so please review!**

**May of Rose)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Solar LivesDisclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is LivesAN: Warning , this chapter has sex scenes , nudity . Therefore it as rated for individuals over the age of 21 . **

~#~#~#~

**Angela P.O.V**

I was confused, why in the Alice world send me up by myself, However , I was not confuse for very long, because , I found a Ben Channing in my hotel room after I open the door, I decided to question him on how he had gotten in "How did you, get in here?" I asked.

"I told the front desk that I was your fiancé and strangely they believe me. So they gave me, a extra room key." Ben replied.

I was thinking that he's a little bold to do that, "Are you the fool? However you are my fool, so come here and kiss me." I said.

He kisses me passionately, I like that, and I kiss him back just as much passion. Ben placed his hands on the small of my back. I inter lock my hands through his hair and he groaned out loud. "Angela, you are so sexy I love you, so very much, have you thought about the date for the wedding?" Ben asked.

I kissed him. "Yes I have I would like to have it as soon as possible, in fact why don't we go down to the city hall and get married today ." I said."I do not understand, I thought that you were against the idea of marriage, I'm not, looking a gift horse in the mouth .I just like to know what challenges your mind." Ben said."I am trying to be realistic that being sailor Mercury can be dangerous and that I should embrace the time we have." I said.

"I am very glad that you have realized that, so let us go and get married." He said.**No one P.O.V**

They went down to the Toronto's city hall they go married, in front of a judge. The ceremony was only 15 min long, which is normal and they had the normal votes, then they kiss as husband and wife and went back to their hotel room.**Ben P.O.V**

I am ecstatic that Angela was now married to me; I carried her over the threshold and into our bedroom. I kissed her and begin to undressed her she does the same to me; her top is off now and so is mine.

I movie down her body, I get to her trousers and I take them off with my teeth. She moans I can tell it's a good one she then starts to go wild on me.

We are all hands and kissing each other, clothing coming off and then we are as bare as the day that we were born.

"Fuck Angela you are so beautiful." I say to her in exultation.

"You are very good looking yourself you know." She said.

"I love you, my Angela." I said. Then I put the condom on, as we are not ready for children just yet, I am inside of her and keep moving over and over, loving her with my body .

We are still kissing when we came, I am moving at a slow thrust inside of her.

"Move faster." She yell at me, between her noises."if." thrust. "do." thrust. "that." thrust. "I will come." thrust."I do not care, I need to come to." Angela said.I picked up the pace and it was the most beautiful site, Angelacome for me, then I followed her, so we flowed in our happiness and contentment with each other.**An; Please tell how I am doing, by reviewing my chapters and also say thank you to my beta (1918Edwardlover) she needs some love to you know :p**


	14. Chapter 14

**Solar Lives**

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.****Solar Lives**

Chapter 14

**Hair Wet P.O.V**

I was very mad at the sailor scouts, they kill off all my man, that did my biding, i had, had enough I am going to attack the earth myself.

I go through the space door and then I was in Universe, I attacked the Earth with my native power and all the sailor scouts fight back, let the show down being.

**Bella P.O.V.**The other sailor scouts and I have kill off Sunday Slaughter, Wall Mary, John, and Slew. Now it was Hair Wet's turn, She was going down it is the end of her and her evil ways.

"Moon Cosmic Crystal Power Attack." I said.

"Mercury Crystal Power." said Angela (sailor mercury).

"Venue Crystal Power." Said Tanya (sailor Venue).

"Jupiter Crystal Power." Said Esme (Sailor Jupiter).

"Starter Crystal Power." Said Leah (Sailor Starter.)

"Uranus Crystal Power." Said Victoria (Sailor Uranus.)

"Neptune Crystal Power." Said Irina (Sailor Neptune).

"Pluto Crystal Power." Said Alice (Sailor Pluto.)

Then I pool all the power together, "Moon Crystal Planet power united." I the powers from the sailor scouts came together, I make sure that I add all of the power of my Crystal, I toss the power of 1,000,000 suns and in 3 min, then she falls to her knees and dies, we have won.

The END.

**An. I am ending this so I can move on, to make a sequel to Dark twilight, I hope that you have all enjoyed the journey of this story and I hope that those who have not read dark twilight will go and do so, because it is an amazing story.**


End file.
